Gespräche zwischen Anna Sand und Jack
Die Beziehung zwischen Anna Sand und Jack hat einen maßgeblichen Einfluss auf die seelische Konstitution Jacks. Ihre Illustration soll in diesem Artikel durch die Abbildung privater Gespräche zwischen den beiden Protagonisten verhandelt werden. 15.03.297AL Anna schickt im gasthaus zum goldenen Hirschen randi loß, um Jack zu sich zu holen. : Randi "guten abend jack" : Jack "oh randi...dich kenne ich doch. du bist doch die tänzerin..." : Randi "ja, manchmal tanze ich gerne" "tänzerin" ist das einzige wort, dass in jacks erinnerung von dem gespräch imletzten gasthaus hängen geblieben ist : Randi "doch bin ich nicht hier, um dich zu einem tanz zu bitten" : Jack "ich kann eh nicht tanzen. meine klobigen füße würden deine zarten füßchen zerquetschen" Jack lacht und Randi erwider das Lachen : Randi "hast du nie mit deiner axt getanzt?" : Jack "tanzen ist nur für frauen und weichlinge und der umgang mit der axt ist kein tanzen.." : Randi "wie dann" : Jack "mit einer aaxt tanzt man nicht, man tötet mit ihr" er streicht über die schneide seiner neben ihm liegenden axt : Randi "genießt du es, zu töten?" : Jack "ja" entweicht es seinem rauen bart : Randi "und du genießt einen guten tropfen bier?" : Jack "was willst du von mir?" fragt jack unhöfflich und abrupt. die szene ist geprägt von der shcwachen beleuchtung im stall. pferdewiehern ist zuvernehmen. es riecht streng nach pferd und perdemist. jack liegt auf einen haufen stroh : Randi "nun, ich möchte nichts von dir, doch würde sich meine herrin anna freuen, wenn du ihr auf einen krug bier gesellschaft leistetest" : Jack "einem bier bin ich nicht abgeneigt..." im halb liegen ist jack 1 kopf kleiner als randi. als er sich erhebt wirk jack gegenüber randi wie ein riese. allein jacks hand ist um die häfte größer als randis kopf. randi widersteht dem impuls, sich von dem hünen zu entfernen, nervös spielen ihre finger in ihren gefalteten händen : Jack "hast du deine gesamte haut mit dieser dunklen farbe eingeschmiert?" Randi schenkt ihm ein gutmütiges läöcheln, leicht gebrochen von ihrer ansgt : Jack "ich kenne das nicht...ode rist etwas mit deienr haut?" jack hat ja zuvor sowas noch nie gesehen : Randi "meine haut ist wie sie ist. alle menschen meiner heimat sind so dunkel wie ich. es ist, als würde ich dich fragen, ob du deine haut bleichtest" : Jack "das verstehe ich" randis neugier ob des einfältigen riesen überwiegt ihre furcht : Jack "du meinst so, wie man das leder von tieren bleicht um es heller zu machen?" : Randi "ja, so wie leder. obwohl ich hoffe, dass du nicht beabsichtigst, mich zu häuten" randi begleitet ihre äußerung mit einem gutmütigen lächeln : Jack "solange du mir keinen grund dafür gibst..." : Randi "was könnte ein soilcher grund sein?" nun tritt randi doch einen schritt zurück : Jack "frage erst garnicht nach einem grund, sonst beschwörst du ihn noch herbei..." : Randi "es tut mir leid, sollte ich dich beleidigt haben." : Jack "frauen sind nicht in der lage mich beleidigen zu können. frauen sind schwach und meine axt durchschneidet ihre haut wie butter..." : Randi "was ist es dann, was ich tun könnte, um deinen zorn zu erregen?" : Jack "sei still weib...bring mich zu deiner...wie nennst du es..'herrin'..." : Randi "jawohl, es ist nicht weit." randi schickt sich an zu gehen und bedeutet jack, ihr zu folgen. sie spricht die bitte jedoch nicht aus : Jack "gern würde ich dich tanzen sehen...randi" : Randi "wer weiß, vielleicht werden wir eine gelegenheit finden eines tages" Jack folge randi. Sie führt jack in das obergeschoss des gasthauses und klopft an die tür ihrer herrin : Randi "my lady? ich habe jack bei mir." : Anna "tritt ein" vernehmen randi und jack gedämpft randi öffnet die tür und lässt jack den vortritt. Jack kert mir mit seinen händen noch strohreste aus seienr kleidung. seine lederschuhe sind ranzig und dreckig. sein langes haar fettig und wie imme rzerwühlt, stroh hängt darin. anna blickt von ihrem buch auf, das sie an dem schmalen tisch liest, der in der mitte des raumes steht. Jack senke seinen kopf leicht und trettet über die schwelle der tür. der holzboden knarrt mächtig. anna trägt ihre reitkleidung, ihr haar ist einfach und schmucklos zurückgesteckt : Anna "guten abend jack. bitte, setz dich doch zu mir." : Anna '''"randi, sei so gut und bringe uns einen großen krug bier und zwei becher" : '''Randi "ja mylady" Jack schaut sich in dem Zimmer um : Anna "warte einen moment Randi...bist du hungrig, jack?" : Jack "natürlich hab eich hunger. unten im stall gibt es nicht viel zu essen" anna lächelt leise : Jack "wobei...ich habe auch schon pferd gegessen. schmeckt auch gut" : Anna "...und was würde einem starken, ausgehungerten manne munden?" : Jack "schaf wenn es sowas hier gibt, jack schuat sich nochmals um aber es sieht so aus, alsob es hier alles gibt" anna nickt randi zu : Anna "ich werde später essen. bestell dir, was du möchtest. du bist für die nächste zeit entlassen." : Randi "Ja, mylady" Jack schaue zurück zu randi, die noch in der offnen tür steht und dabei ist, diese hinter ihr zu schließen. schweigen betrachtet anna jack. dieser schaut sich immernoch um und wudnert sich, wieso ein weib wie anna ihn sprechen möchte. schweigen. annas ruhige, ausdruckslose miene. anna hat keine angst vor jack : Jack "wo ist mein bier?", fragt er dumm anna lächelt : Anna "besorge dich nicht, jack. der wirt wird gleich einen vollen, schäumenden krug bringen. du bist ein mann von großem appetit, ist es nicht so?" : Jack "wieso hat eine frau eine andere frau als sklavin? ist das dein 'salzweib'?" : Anna "ich werde deine frage bewantworten, wenn du die meine beantwortest, jack" es liegt keine fordernde oder befehlige stimmung in annas worten. jack schaut an sich herunter : Jack "ich muß viel essen und habe deswegen auch viel hunger..." : Anna "und was es ist es, was du sonst begehrst, jack? was treibt einen straken mann an, außer speis und trank?" : Jack "was mich anteribt? eine bessere axt...eine schärfere axt, geschmiedet von ecten axtschmiedern..." anna lehnt sich nach vorne, ihre miene ist gefasst, aber nicht herbalassend : Jack "...entrissen aus den händen eines feidnes.." : Anna "um dir das nehmen zu können, was dein ist?" : Jack "um im kampf besser bestehen zu können. die qualität einer axt ist nicht zu unterschätzen...aber du siehst so aus, alsb du davon keine ahnung hast...." : Anna "doch scheinst du mir nicht zu den schwachen zu gehören, die herausgeputzt und gestriegelt, mit ihrer gallanterie im kampf protzen. du schenkst keiner holden maid deinen vorzug, während du in lächerlichen turnieren mit spielzeugwaffen fechtest, nicht wahr? was ist es also, was dich kämpfen macht?" neugierig legt sie ihrern kopf schräg und erwartet seine nächsten wort : Jack "was mich kämpfen läß? es ist das wort, das gesetz meines gottes. wir eisenmänner sind dafür geboren zu kämpfen und haben jedes recht dazu." : Anna "und erhört dich dein gott?" : Jack "er läßt mich kämpfen...ja..er erhört mich..." : Anna "durchdringt seine stimme die oberfläche des wütenden meeres und erreicht dich so weit von deiner heimat?" : Jack "ichhabe schon lange nicht mehr das große wasser gesehen... es klopft an der tür : Wirt "M' lady, euer bier?" : Anna "komm herein" ein feister, speckiger mann betritt das zimmer, verbeugt sich ungeschickt und tritt an den tisch. die erscheinung jacks lässt ihn erstarren. Jack bleibe an ort und stelle stehn : Jack "na endlich..." : Anna "das bier, mann." : Wirt "natürlich, berzeihung m'lady" der writ macht sich daran, den krug und die becher auf den tisch zu stellen. als er daran ist, jack und anna einzuschenken, hält sie ihn auf : Anna "das wird nicht nötig sein. lass uns alleine" anna nimmt den krug und schenkt sich ein. sie stellt den krug so nah zu sich ab, dass sich jack setzen oder nah zu ihr hinunterbeugen muss, um ihn ergreifen zu können. sie schweigt und wartet. jack geht einen schritt auf den tisch zu. der holzboden knarr, greift nach dem krug. anna sieht ihm in die augen. jack nimmt einenkräftigen schluck anna beugt sich nah an sein gesicht. : Anna "wieso bist du so fern deiner see, jack?" : Jack "das geht dich nichts an...", er wischt sich den schaum aus seinem bart : Anna "ein finsteres geheimnis, jack?" jacks augen verengen sich. anna lässt ein skalpell aus ihrem ärmel schlüpfen (unter dem tisch) : Jack "gutes bier..." anna lächelt : Jack "wieso hat der wirt noch 2 becher hingestellt, kommt noch jemand?" : Anna "man sagt, ihr eisenmänner bettelt und feilscht nicht. ihr nehmt euch, was euch zusteht. mit stahl und salz. nur dann könnt ihr auf dem grund der see eurem gott gegenübertreten. was liegt auf dem grund deiner see begraben, jack? erzürnt es deinen goitt, was du versenktest in deinen duinklen, schwarzen fluten?" : Jack "was willst du weib vonmir? schenkst mir bier ein...und stells tmir merkwürdige fragen..." spricht jack mit bedrohlicher stimme.anna beugt sich noch näher heran : Anna "du bist eine faszinierende kreatur jack. ein grässlich vernarbtes monster, wie die meisten sagen würden. doch ich frage mich, ob die schlimmste narbe die ist, die du in deinem inneren trägst" jack schaut in matildas augen, stumm : Anna "bist du ein monster, jack? oder bist du ein getretener und gekränkter mann in verkleidung?" jack hat den bierkrug auf den tisch gestellt, wirft ihn mit der rechten hand vom tisch steht auf und geht einen schritt auf anna zu. anna umklammert das versteckte skalpell fester. sie sieht jack fest und unbewegt in die augen. ihre miene ist ausdruckslos.Jack bäume mich vor anna auf und blökt sie an : Jack "was weißt du schon von kränkung..." : Anna "all deine kraft, all dein zorn. und wie machtlos du bist. auch ich kenne den brennenden schmerz der ablehnung" jack steht auf und verläßt wütend das zimmer 21.03.297AL Jack war wütend auf Hauptmann Erik, weil dieser feige Nichtsnutz ihn beim buhuhrt vertreten hatte. In seiner Wut und seiner Dummheit, grief er diesen im Lazarett an, obwohl er noch schwach auf seinen Beinen taumelte. Jack wurde von 3 Wachen festgehalten und mit Mondbltütensaft beteubt und in den Kerker verfrachtet. Nach 6 stunden wachte er auf und dachte nach. Nach einer Weile kam Anna zu ihm und verwickelte ihn in ein gespräch. bei der ersten begegnung, wo anna ein gleiches gespräch beginnen wollte, konnte jack noch gehen und dan traum verlassen. hier ist er nun gefangen und kann annas fragen, annas worten nicht entkommen. Jack muß sich seinen Dämonen stellen. Doch diese Dämonen in ihm sind grausam und schrecklich. Teif sitz sein schmerz, seine wut, sein hass. wäre anna nicht anna, hätte ihr schicksal hier uns jetzt geendet. annas worte schnüren jacks wut und er schlägt wütend mit den knöcheln der gebalten faus gegen die wand. er will, dass anna aufhört, sagt es aber nicht. staub und leichter schut bröseln von der wand. anna zuckt hell zusammen, sie spürt die erschütterung in ihrem rücken und den putz, wie er auf ihre schultern rieselt. einen moment steht sie schweigend, der atem geht rasch, ein leises zittern durchfährt ihren körper. kurz blitz der wahnsinn injacks augen auf. er kneift seine augen zu und schlägt nochmals wütend zu. ein weiteres mal zuckt anna zusammen, doch ist sie dieses mal wesentlich gefasster. seine knöchel der faust reißen auf, bluten. anna schließt kurz die augen, bleibt aber auf der stelle stehen und sieht jack fest in die augen leise und saft spricht sie : anna "deine ohnmacht quält dich so sehr, dass du mir weh tun willst, doch du kannst es nicht, nicht wahr? und deshalb tust du dir selbst weh" jack geht ihr aus dem weg...dreht sich von ihr weg im bitter und fast schon hilflos auf die kni ezu fallen. jack stehen tränen in den augen, doch anna sieht sie nicht. brummend ehebt er sene stimme. : Jack "du bist der grund, warum ich hier bin. : anna "bin ich es, oder ist es deine mutter?" : Jack "ichhätte mich eurer gruppe nie angeschloßen..." anna tritt langsam an jack heran und kniet sich zu ihm hinunter behutsam streckt sie ihre linke hand aus, um sie auf seine wange zu legen : Jack "viele monde sah ich, wie sie auf und nieder gingen...monde in denne ich zielos umherirrte" sie versucht, jacks gesicht sanft zu drehen, sodass er ihr in die augen sieht, hört aber stumm und gespannt zu : Jack "immer auf der suche nach etwas, was mir diesen zorn, diese wur in mir auslöst...dieser schmerz..." jack kann keine worte für seine gefühle finden. anna schweigt, sie sanft erwidert sie seinen blick : anna "...verzehrt dich, bis nichts mehr ist als der hass und die raserei?", beendet anna jacks worte : Jack "doch als ich dich dort in der taverne sah...sah ich hoffnung...sah ich etwas..." erinnerungen kommen in jack hoch. das gesicht seiner lieben mutter überlagen die realität und ubershcneiden sich mit anna gesicht, annas bronzenem haar, ihre augen. jack steht auf geht weg von anna und wagt es nicht, ihr ins gesicht zu schauen. anna setzt sich im schneidersitz auf den boden und verfolgt jack mit den augen. schwermütigkeit begleiten nun seine worte : Jack "würde dir schonmal ein mensch entrissen, den du über alles liebst?" annas blick ist ernst. : anna "nein, jack, bei mir ist es umgekehrt. all mein leben kämpfte ich darum, die liebe eines menschen zu erringen, doch niemals wurde sie mir zuteil : Jack "...und ich kann nichtmal rache an dem nehmen, der dies getan hat..." : Anna "ist es deine mutter, die du verlorst?" : Jack "ich habe nicht nur meine mutter verloren" : Anna "wirst du mir erzählen, was mit ihr geschah?" : Jack "sie hatte deine haare.." jack steht seitlich zu anna. sein gesicht im dunkeln. er dreht sich kurz um und jack schaut in annas augen. : Jack "...und deine augen..." anna lächelt sanft und melancholisch. jack fängt an ein lied zu summen, seine stimme ist tief. : Anna "ist es der schmerz, der dich rasen macht? der dich dich hassen macht und den du versuchst zu betäuben, mit alkohol und gewalt?" : Jack "wie kann ich etwas betäuben, was schon langst tot ist?" jack entfernt sich von anna, und geht auf die andere wand zu. : Jack "mein vater...", und mit seienr schon blutigen faust, schlägt er wieder die wand. anna steht auf und eilt zu anna, sie fasst seine hände und sagt : Anna "jack, deine Hände bluten. bitte hör auf! du hast es nicht verdient, dich so sehr zu quälen" : Jack "was habe ich sonst verdient...schau mich doch an...ich bin ein mionster" : Anna "erlösung? vergebung? bist du das? oder bist du ein getriebener mann, der die welt glauben machen will, er sei ein monster?" : Jack "es ist, wie die menschen mich ansehen, wie sie in gasthäuser meine nähe meiden. ich wollte nie ein monster sein" : Anna "aber du wolltest, dass sie dich ansehen, wie es tun, nicht wahr? denn andernfalls könnten sie durch die maske sehen und darunter fänden sie den einsamen und gebrochenen mann. doch musst du nicht einsam sein und auch du kannst heilen, doch musst du zu aller erst dir selbst vergeben." anna beginnt, jacks blut mit ihren ärmeln sachte abzutupfen : Jack "ich bin ein eisenmann. was bin ich da wehrt, wenn ich einsam und gebrochen bin?" : Anna "du musst deinen schmerz und deine angst und deinen hass besiegen, denn sie machen dich schwach. die wahre stärke eines mannes liegt in seinem mut, sich seinen innersten und dunkelsten dämonen zu stellen, dämonen, denen keine axt der welt etwas anhaben kann und ich weiß, du bist stark und mutig. ." Jack schließt seine augen. wie ein echo in seiner seele klingen annas letzte worte in seinem ohr. : Matilda "...du bist stark und mutig..." worte, die jack nur mehr als in erinnerung hat. dies sind worte, als sein vater wiedermal sturtzbetrunken nach hause kam und seine mutter und ihn geschlagen hat, besoffen und beleidigungen lalend auf s bett fiel und sofort einschlief : Matilda "du bist ein starker und mutiger junge, jack. hörst du, was immer andere leute sagen, was immer andere leute in dich sehen, du bist starlk un dmutig." : Jack "kannst du mir diesen schmerz und diesen zornnehmen?" : Anna "nein, das kannst nur du selbst. doch kann ich für dich da sein, dich auf deinem weg begleiten und dich beschützen. so wie du mich beschützen kannst." 231329 >> naja, wie gesagt, sie ist wirklich bereit, für ihn da zu sein, weil sie so viele parallelen zu sich selbst fühlt 231441 << anna hat aber nie diesen schmerz gefühlt. sie kann es sich vorstellen, vielelicht auch beschreiben, analysieren, auseinanderdiskutieren, aber niemals wirklich dieses schmerz wahrhaft zu fühlen, das kennt anna nicht 231451 >> das stimmt 231457 >> und das respektiert sie auch 231520 << vielelciht hat anna angst, das sie auch so fühlen würde, wenn man ihr randi so grausam entreist 231541 >> oh ja 231547 << stell dir vor, lord carvas, dein stiefvater, würde randi vor deine uagen töten 231602 >> ich denke, nur ihr hass würde sie am leben erhalten 231627 >> wenn ihr ihre rache an ihm gelänge, gäbs danach keinen lebenssin mehr 231633 << so ist es bei jack 231644 >> deshalb muss er einen neuen finden 231650 << und jack kann keine rache nehmen 231655 >> ja, grausam 231658 >> sehr grausam : Jack "anna, ich bin ein alter mann geworden, meine schnelligkeit von früher ist mir irgendwann entwichen..." anna lächelt jack zärtlich zu und fährt ihm durch sein haar : Anna "ach jack, besorge dich nicht. es ist dein leid, dass dich dauern sollte. siehst du nun, dass du kein monster bist? wenn ich dir meine hand reiche, wirst du sie nehmen?" : Jack "niemand wird dich mi wieder entreißen, das schwöre ich auf den einen..." : Anna "niemand wird dich mir wieder entreißen, das schwöre ich auf die sieben" anna erwidert den druck. jack ist aufgewühlt...aber gefasst...ein gefühl, dass er nicht kennt. jack schaut in annas auchen und sieht matilda an jack weint. tränen entweichen seinem noch verfügbarem auge und da, wo das andere augen nicht weinenkann, weint seine seele. anna schweigt, beobachtet. anna nimmt beide seiner wangen in ihre hände : Anna "es ist gut, jack. ich bin hier und werde für dich da sein. du bist ein starker mann und deine tränen vermögen nichts daran zu ändern" kurz flammt scham in jack auf, dass anna ihn weinen sieht. doch erfühlt sich bei anna plötzlich geborgen. jack sackt zusammen auf die knie. anna bleibt stehen und hält ihre hände auf seinem kopf. jack summt wieder dieses lied und anna stimmt ein. : Jack "wie soll ich dich beschützen?" : Anna "vertraust du mir?" : Jack "bei meiner mutter..." : Anna "wirst du mir die ehre erweisen, dich unserer armee anzuschließen, auf dass diese verlotterten mannen lernen, was stärke bedeutet?" : Jack "ja das werde ich" : Anna "du erhst mich, jack." Anne hält kurz inne. : Anna "ich kenne deine gedanken zu hauptmann erik nur zu gut, doch bitte bedenke, der mann tut, wie ich ihm befehle und ich werde für dich sorgen." : Jack "erik ist zwar schnell, aber kann dieser mann dichbeschützen?" : Anna "nein, du hast recht, das kann er nicht. doch werden wir ihm in dem glauben lassen, dass nicht du es bist, der mich schützt, soindern er. und es wird unser kleines geheimnis sein, einverstanden?" : Jack "ich verstehe nicht...", sagt jack : Anna "es ist wichtig, dass die strukturen unseres hauses verstehst und akzeptierst, so ungerecht sie auch sein mögen. du musst hauptmann erik gehorchen, wie schwach er dir auch erscheinen mag. denn tust du es nicht, so kann ich dich nicht beschützen und du kannst mich nicht beschützen." outtakes